Inventory
by vedette26
Summary: “Hm? Handcuffs and a whip…ah…” Kisuke grinned. “It’s okay Tessai, I’m sure Rukia-san will have a reasonable use for those things…”


…OMG, I actually updated, laziness seems to seep out of every corner. Just a little something that I typed one hot summer-y day…erm…afternoon…it sucks in my opinion…but meh, I just had to…

Another drabble-ish thing-y again…got lots of ideas running amuck…I was reading some fic from another anime…I can't remember what it was though…I thought it would work well with some HitsuRuki…

_**WARNING:**_ Lol, may be lime-scented, whatever…am slowly becoming a perv….

**DISCLAIMER:** I **STILL** don't own Bleach; I do own a Shiro-chan plushie though…

* * *

Inventory

* * *

It was quite a peaceful night at Karakura, the breeze that danced over the houses was cooling yet soothing, and most of all there were no hollows in sight; much to the relief of substitute soul reaper, Kurosaki Ichigo, who is currently busy doing…something with a certain someone, somewhere. Not even a lone ghost was in sight, yep, it was an eerily normal night, well, normal in a twisted kind of way. Speaking of twisted, let's head off to Urahara Shōten and see what its tenants are up to.

"Tenchou, I have finished the inventory for the living world and Soul Society" Tessai's deep voice sounded, his every step sounding with the definite 'klak' of his wooden slippers.

"Ah, thank you Tessai," The owner, Urahara Kisuke said sweetly as he tinkered off with some new invention of his. "Can you please get Jinta-kun to bed?"

"Hai, tenchou" The large man replied, suddenly grabbing a very shocked Jinta; who had, as if on cue, came out of the bathroom. The short red-haired boy struggled against the man's tight hold, screaming profanities. "Now, now, Jinta-dono, it's time for you to sleep" Tessai lectured.

"He's right Jinta-kun, you shouldn't stay up so late, or else you won't get any taller" Urahara piped up teasingly, peeking over to the corridor with a wide grin on his face.

"Shut up! Shut up! Put me down! I don't wanna go to sleep! Put me down now!" The boy shrieked. Tessai successfully hauled him into his room, with much screaming on Jinta's part.

I just hope he doesn't wake up Ururu…

Going back, let's check up on Urahara Shōten's handsome and perverted manager who claims to not have achieved Bankai.

Urahara Kisuke.

"Tenchou,"

"Ah, yes, what is it Tessai?" Kisuke asked shifting from his place and yawning widely.

"I think there are a few problems considering some deliveries to the Souls Society" He walked in carrying two order forms with him.

"Problems? Are you sure, Tessai?" Urahara asked, taking the two pieces of paper from the man.

Tessai nodded, pointing at the first one. "You see, this one was ordered by Soi Fong-taichou yet it was delivered over to the 6th Division…"

"Oh ho ho ho… there are no problems Tessai, it was meant to be delivered there…"

Tessai raised an eyebrow. "Isn't Soi Fong-taichou the captain of 2nd Division?"

"That she is, she's just spending some time at the 6th Division" Urahara winked at this, and Tessai finally got the message. "What about this other one?"

"I was wondering if we got that order right"

"Hm? Handcuffs and a whip…ah…" Kisuke grinned. "It's okay Tessai, I'm sure Rukia-san will have a _reasonable_ use for those things…"

* * *

Now let's head off to Seireitei and find out as to what reasonable purposes Rukia has in store for her purchases…

Hitsugaya groaned, trying to think of any way to get out of his current predicament: he was presently tied up to their bed by his own wife. He mentally cursed Ichigo and the others who had managed to drag him into a strip club…a fucking strip club, he was married for goodness sake! Apparently, by some intervention of fate of some sort, or probably just plain stupidity they had ended up at a gay bar.

And he ended up spending the whole night getting harassed by effeminate men.

To top it all off, Rukia was none too happy that he came home late, and her temper just worsened when he had refused to tell her where he went.

So now he was handcuffed to their bed, absolutely naked and awaiting his eminent doom. Knowing Rukia, it was probably something bad.

Yes, something even worse than depriving him of any sex at all.

The bathroom door slid open.

"Rukia…?" His voice croaked.

"What is it Toushiro-kun?" Her voice said sweetly.

Toushiro's eyes widened and his body went stiff as he saw Rukia "Oh hell no…"

With a smirk gracing her fact, and leather gracing her body, Rukia cracked the whip in her hand. "Now for your punishment…since you won't tell me where you went last night…"

Hell yeah.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

**A/N:** Mwahahahaha…Rukia is _so_ being reasonable in this one…and what the hell is Soi Fong doing at the 6th Division?

Sorry if the starting part was a bit misleading…I just had to make it look like it has nothing to do with where I'm aiming. Did anyone see that coming? Don't have a thing against homosexuality… people can freaking do whatever they want….

Haha, anyway, tell me what you think…flames are more than welcome…


End file.
